The invention concerns an arrangement for the securing of the ends of twine on a round bale after twine is wrapped about the circumference of the bale.
Cylindrical balers produced in so-called large round balers are prevented from falling apart by feeding twine onto the surface of the bale while it is kept rotating in the baling chamber thereby applying a large number of layers of twine onto the cylindrical bale which remain about the circumference of the bale on the basis of friction. After completing the binding of the cylindrical bale, the twine is cut off from a supply roll and the end of the twine remains to hang loosely on the circumference of the cylindrical bale. Depending on the direction in which the bale is subsequently rolled, after it is ejected or during the handling of the ejected bale, the ends of the twine may become unwrapped from the bale which can lead to the bale falling apart.
DE-C2-41 32 664 discloses a round baler that is equipped with an arrangement for securing the loose twine ends. According to one of the solutions presented there, the twine end is secured by means of an adhesive tap, and, according to another solution, the loose twine end is inserted into the bale.
The problem underlying the invention, is seen in the fact that the known solutions of securing twine ends are too costly or not sufficiently secure.